


Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt (English version)

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: It's Walpurgisnight and David comes to pick Matteo up for a little excursion.





	Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668425) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Druck. I made all of this up.
> 
>  **A/N:** Witch AUs are some of my favourite AUs and since it was Walpurgisnight yesterday, I thought I'd try my hand at one. I hope you like it! The title comes from [this song here](https://www.lieder-archiv.de/was_koennte_wohl_edlers_auf_erden-notenblatt_300058.html) and roughly translates to "where everything's alive, every thing's afloat".

It's not even really dark yet when there's a knock on Matteo's window. When he turns away from the wardrobe towards the window, the hoodie he had been looking for in one hand and the other hand lifted in a wave, he can still easily make out David's silhouette in the grey evening light. The blue of his jacket glows in the light of the slowly sinking sun.

David's legs are dangling off one side of his broom and he uses the tip of one shoe to knock on Matteo's window again.

Matteo can't do anything but grin in the fact of David's sparkling good mood.

“Hi,” David says when Matteo swings open the window and takes a step back to make room for him. He floats close enough to hop into Matteo's room with practised ease, his broom stick held tightly in his hand. Once both of his feet are back on solid ground, he looks up and smiles Matteo.

Matteo smiles back and steps closer again, close enough for David to stroke his hair out of his face with his free hand and then grab him by the back of the neck in a secure grip to guide him into a kiss. The tip of David's nose is a little cold from the wind, but his lips are warm still.

“Well? Everything going okay?” Matteo asks, forehead leaning against David's and his eyes still closed to soak in his proximity a little more.

“Yeah. Everything's good,” David answers. Matteo can hear the smile in his voice.

For a few moments they stay like that, David's hand on the back of Matteo's neck and their foreheads touching. Matteos own free hand finally follows the lines of David's body from his shoulder to his hip, before wrapping his arm around David's middle and pulling him into a one-armed hug that way.

David snorts an amused laugh and Matteo presses a smacking kiss to his cheek.

“Matteo,” David complains and winds his way out of the hug to wipe the spit off his cheek. “You're impossible.”

Matteo laughs and uses the opportunity to slip into his hoodie. David sighs heavily enough that Matteo can hear it even through the thick, soft cotton, and he can't hold back a grin when his head pops back out of the hoodie.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you're awfully proud of yourself,” David says and rolls his eyes, but Matteo knows him well enough to recognise the twitching in the corners of his mouth as a smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost, yeah,” Matteo says and grabs his brown jacket off the sofa. It might be late April, but it can still get quite chilly on an evening flight. The velours keeps him cosily warm, and on top of that it's soft and cosy, in case someone wants to cuddle up to him.

Matteo checks he's got everything once more – phone, and his keys more than anything – and then nods, half to himself, half to David.

“Okay, I'm ready,” he says. “I've got to lock the apartment, the others aren't here. I'll meet you downstairs?”

David nods and grins.

“A little higher up than that,” he says and jumps out the window onto his broom, as light as the wind himself. “I'll wait here.”

Matteo nods, closes the window, and turns back to his room. The lights need to be turned off and he grabs the water glass to take with him into the kitchen where he makes sure that the stove is definitely turned off. In the corridor he slips into his shoes, looks back over his shoulder into the dark apartment one last time to check if there isn't still a light on somewhere, and then grabs his broom. He locks the door, puts the keys away safely, and no two minutes later the door to the house downstairs falls shut behind Matteo and he tilts his head back to look up at David floating high above him.

“Come on!” David calls.

Matteo swings one leg over the broom and pushes upwards off the ground.

The first moment of it takes his breath away, that sudden feeling of weightlessness until he's oriented himself again. The wind tousles his hair and David laughs when he comes to a halt next to him.

“Here, take it,” he says and pulls the beanie off his own head to pull it down over Matteo's. “You're not going to see anything otherwise.”

Matteo rights the beanie and then gently bumps David with his elbow. He's not exactly as firm in his seat up in the air as David is. He used to fly a lot with his mum, especially on Walpurgisnight, but then when she got worse… well, it just didn't work out that way. Fast forward that means that even now, a year after he picked flying back up with David, he's still a little out of practice. Especially compared to David, who'd probably sleep up in the air if he could.

“Where are we flying?” Matteo asks, and the grin on David's face lets him know that he's not going to get an answer even before David shrugs his shoulders.

“It's a surprise,” he says and leans forward a bit to fly off.

Matteo sighs and follows.

“But it's not actually the Blocksberg, is it?” he calls after David.

David only laughs.

Matteo's pretty sure that's a no. Pretty sure.

It doesn't take long before they've left the lights of Berlin behind themselves, and when David slows a little to comfortably fly alongside Matteo, Matteo internally settles in for a long flight. David must be able to tell somehow, because he laughs and lifts a hand to gently box Matteo in the side.

“Don't pull such a face. I promise you'll like it.”

Matteo only shakes his head with an exaggerated grimace of resignation.

“The things I do for you.”

David grins and then starts telling Matteo about the witches' circle Laura is going to Blocksberg with. Apparently they wanted to ride their brooms at first too, but then decided they didn't wanted to have to deal with everything coming with a six hour flight. When he finishes his story, Matteo tells him about the party the girls and Hans are going to today before they're planning on joining one of the big bonfires around Berlin afterwards.

The evening air isn't yet cold enough to be uncomfortable, even when the sun finally sets, and so the flight passes comfortably with occasional conversation. At some point the cloud cover breaks and in the darkness of the countryside, the stars glow clearly and the half moon hangs white and bright above them.

David rolls to the side until he's hanging underneath his broom, arms and legs holding on to it tightly and his gaze held straight up. Matteo prefers the crick in his neck from tilting his head to look up, but David spends a good while flying with his facing down and his eyes facing up into the sky. Matteo does his best to pretend it doesn't make him hellishly nervous. Going by David's soft smile, he's not 100 percent successful.

When David starts to descend to land, Matteo estimates they've been flying for about an hour. David whispers a spell and draws a shape into the air and barely a moment later they're being accompanied by two softly glowing orbs of witch light that make landing a lot easier. David picked some sort of wooden pier high up among the tree tops underneath them as a spot to land, and Matteo looks around in the dark curiously. As far as he can see, it seems they've landed in some sort of forest, but this pier has to lead somewhere.

David grins when their eyes meet and reaches for Matteo's hand.

“Come on,” he says and pulls Matteo after himself. Together they walk along the wooden pier among the tree tops with the soft breeze shaking the leaves every now and then. David makes them a few more lights and eventually the outline of a building becomes visible in the distance.

“It's the central bathing institute of a former tuberculosis sanatorium,” David explains. “At least I hope so. A part of it got renovated because they occasionally shoot some things here. And I think some of the other buildings are supposed to be turned into apartments. But as of now the area is open to visitors.”

Matteo lifts an eyebrow.

“Without paying an entrance fee?”

David shrugs his shoulders and doesn't even try to hide his cheeky grin.

“You can leave one if it makes you feel better,” he suggests.

“Maybe I will,” Matteo says and bumps David's side with his elbow. “You'll have to show me where the entrance is. I'm assuming you're not meant to get here by flight.”

“I mean, if we go to the entrance, we're definitely going to get caught,” David laughs.

Matteo sighs deeply. “Well, I guess then we won't leave a fee after all.”

When they get to the building at the end of the pier, Matteo barely has time to wonder how David plans on getting inside, before he pulls out a ring of keys.

“Laura's friend Maike knows someone who works here,” he explains and laughs when Matteo rolls his eyes. “What, did you think we were going to break and enter?”

“Didn't we already? Technically?”

“It doesn't count when you have keys,” David says and pulls open the door. Only three of the witch lights follow them inside, and David locks up behind them.

The part of the building they're in really must have been renovated, most of the walls freshly painted in the typical white-and-blue-green of old hospitals. Still it looks foreign enough in the dark with the three witch lights that Matteo takes a few minutes to get used to it. All the rooms have large windows and all that glass reflects the lights and makes the dark outside look even darker. But the building is definitely impressive, and with David's hand in his even the most abandoned place looks inviting. And a partially renovated tuberculosis sanatorium is by far not the most abandoned place David has taken him in the past year.

For a while they just walk through the rooms – in one they find a concert piano covered in paint splatter and with all its strings torn – until David stops in an almost circular room with half-circle windows high up above the domed ceiling. The moon shines noticeably into this room despite the witch lights, and the stained glass in the windows glows a little.

“Are you in the mood for something warm?” David asks, and pulls a thermos out of the depths of his definitely enchanted jacket pocket.

“What is it?” Matteo asks, but reaches for it anyway.

“Hot chocolate,” David says and shrugs his shoulders.

Matteo grins and watches David pull a thick picnic blanket out of his pocket and spread it out on the floor. It's followed by two floor cushions and an unopened packet of cookies before David takes a seat and looks up Matteo, pleased as punch.

Matteo sits down opposite David and leans over to give him a short kiss before he sits back again. “Nice.”

“Thanks”, David says with a grin and pulls a second cup out of his seemingly infinite pocket.

“And now?” Matteo asks, pouring them both some steaming hot chocolate.

David shrugs his shoulders.

“Now we're here.”

Matteo huffs a little laugh and lifts his cup of hot chocolate to cheers David.

“Now we're here,” he echoes.

In the light of the witch light David's eyes seem to glow almost golden, and Matteo can practically feel the exact moment when his heart starts to race. Even a year later any place David is, is a place Matteo wants to be.

They drink the first cup of hot chocolate in silence, but then David pulls his phone out of his pocket and puts on some soft music. After the second cup Matteo gives into temptation and stretches out along the blanket, with his head pillows on David's thigh. David reaches for him automatically, pulling the beanie off his head and carding his fingers through Matteo's hair gently while he tells him about how he's trying to convince his study group to film their final project here. Matteo may have learned more film theory in the past year than he ever thought he would, but he still keeps himself to occasional non-verbal noises to let David know he's still listening. David could tell him whatever he wants as long as he does sounding so enthusiastic.

Matteo lets his grip on time slip away into the darkness and instead takes measure of David's laughter and the music, the shadows David's witch lights paint onto the walls, and the warmth of the hot chocolate.

Until the music is suddenly interrupted by a shrill ringing and David frantically grabs for his phone.

“It's almost midnight!” he says excitedly.

Matteo pushes up onto his elbows and looks askance at David. “Do we have to go back?”

David laughs. “We have to dance! It's almost May!”

Matteo lets himself fall back down onto the blanket and joins the laughter. He really should have expected that. It _is_ Walpurgisnight after all.

“Don't we need a fire for that?” Matteo asks, but pushes himself up from the floor regardless.

David grins at him, fire dancing in his eyes.

“That shouldn't stop us,” he says and draws another shape into the air. “Well? Are you going to help?”

Matteo sighs and lets his shoulders droop demonstratively, but when David whispers into the space between them and opens his hand, he draws his own shape into the air. There are tiny sparks crackling on the palm of David's hand. Matteo whispers his own words, inhales deeply and then breathes carefully onto the sparks in David's hand. For a moment they only get thrown around by the air, but then they collide, merge, grow, until there's an ever growing flame dancing in the palm of David's hand.

“And now?” Matteo asks when all of David's palm is filled with the flame. “Do you have a fire bowl in that pocket of yours too?”

“Haha, very funny,” David says. “You can enlarge my cup, it's fireproof.”

Matteo laughs.

“So you did have a fire bowl in your pocket,” he observes and picks the cup up. Another shape, another words, and the cup grows until it can hold a small fire. David puts the flame down into it and Matteo breathes some more air into it.

As soon as he rights himself again, David reaches for one of his hands and pulls him closer.

“May I have this dance?”

Matteo can practically feel the blush in his cheeks and before he can stop himself his eyes slide down and away from David's to the floor. Dancing is not something Matteo is particularly good at. Of course he learned the steps of the witch's waltz as much as anyone, and when he was a child he used to love dancing it, but the curse of getting older is becoming more aware of yourself.

But what David wants, David gets. At least if the only thing stopping Matteo from giving it to him is his own bashfulness.

So he feigns a curtsey and looks back up at David.

David laughs and takes Matteo's second hand, putting it up onto his shoulder. The other one he keeps in his and his own free hand lands on Matteo's back, halfway between his shoulder and hip. They don't need any music, because after only one turn around the fire, their steps a little awkward still, it sounds in the air around them.

David grins and proudly lifts his eyebrows like he knew they'd find harmony that easily. Matteo laughs and lets David pull him closer; close enough to place his forehead against David's and let him lead him along to the ever-growing music.

From one step to the next Matteo loses the floor under his feet and makes a tiny, sharp sound. David laughs Matteo's favourite bubbling giggle and then tilts his head to steal a kiss from Matteo's lips.

When their lips separate again, David pulls Matteo even more firmly against himself and picks up the tempo of their twirling a little. The reflections of the witch light and the flames in the windows they're suddenly on eye level with blur in front of Matteo's eyes, the music grows faster and louder, and Matteo is pretty sure they're about to bump into the ceiling. David holds him securely in his arms, and Matteo lets go of all reservations, lets the moment run through him, and laughs. David giggles close to his ear and squeezes him tightly. Matteo can feel him put his head down on his shoulder there and picks his own hand up off David's shoulder and whispers into the air as he draws another shape with his fingers.

Only a few seconds later a few sparks split off from the flames in David's improvised fire bowl and join them in the air, dancing around them on the currents of David and Matteo's turns. Separated from the fire the sparks die quickly, but as long as the fire burns, new ones follow them up.

In the middle of these sparks, they take a few more turns around until their laughter peters out and David carefully sways them back down onto the ground. It's only there, with solid ground back underneath his feet, that Matteo notices how fast his heart is beating, and how heavy his breathing has become. David's hand strokes up over Matteo's back to gently cradle his face between both of his hands and seemingly steal the last bit of his breath with a kiss.

“Shall we get going?” he asks quietly when their kiss ends.

Matteo nods and briefly bumps his forehead against David's. “Yeah. Don't want to fall off our brooms on the way back.”

“Speak for yourself,” David teases and presses another kiss to Matteo's mouth before he pulls back fro him to pack his things back up.

Matteo pulls the air out of the fire to extinguish it and lets the breeze in his hand dance through David's hair to ruffle it. David only looks over at him with a smile on his lips and hands his beanie back over to Matteo. The fire in his hand may be extinguished but Matteo can still see it dancing in his eyes.

Their steps echo through the empty rooms as they make their way back, and the shadows seem even deeper to Matteo after the light of the fire. David's hand in his is warm and secure as always, and in no time at all they're back on the wooden pier above the trees.

“We should come back during the day some time,” Matteo suggests. “I bet this looks awesome when you can actually see anything.”

David laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

“Sure, if you want to.”

Matteo rolls his eyes and pushes up from the ground, the night air a lot cooler when it brushes by his ears. Below him David laughs again before following him up into the air.

“You just want to pay the entrance fee, don't you?” he asks when he's caught up to Matteo.

Matteo gives him a little push, and David lets himself drop to the side to roll around the axis of his broom and then fly a little loop around Matteo.

When he's back to hovering upright by Matteo's side, he yawns loudly and stretches his arms up into the air, almost as though he were trying to grab on to the clouds that have come back.

“I'm definitely looking forward to your bed in any case,” he says.

Matteo lifts both eyebrows and fails at stifling a smile.

“My bed? Well, well. I can't remember inviting you.”

David makes a thoughtful noise and then nods to himself.

“No, I'm pretty sure.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, there was something about how I should never leave your bed at all and you love me?”

Matteo's heart trips a little, but David is beaming over at him and Matteo's entire body feels like it's dissolving into sparkling soda bubbles.

He sighs.

“Yeah, that's true.”

David's bright laugh shrinks to something smaller, warmer, and if it were just a little bit lighter, Matteo could see the red in his cheeks.

“Well, then. What are we waiting for?” David asks and leans forward to speed off.

Matteo laughs after him for a moment and then sets about following him. It's not like David would ever really leave him behind. Even before Matteo has had the chance to catch up to him, David has slowed back down.

The flight back home goes by faster than Matteo would have thought, and once they've made it home, it doesn't take long until they're in Matteo's bed. David holds Matteo in half an embrace and mumbles a good night into his hair. Matteo answers him with a kiss to his shoulder and lets the darkness in the room become one with the darkness behind his eyelids.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> That tuberculosis sanatorium is a real "lost place" in Brandenburg county and you can actually visit it! You can see what it looks like [here](https://pixelgranaten.de/fotografie/lost-places/beelitz-heilstaetten-zentralbadeanstalt/) and the wooden walkway among the trees can be seen [here](https://pixelgranaten.de/fotografie/lost-places/baumkronenpfad-beelitz-heilstaetten/).


End file.
